


Workout Interrupted

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gym romance, Mixed Martial Arts, Romance, did I mention there will be smut?, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: After a frustrating ordeal at her last gym, Chichi decides to try out a new facility at the recommendation of her coworker. Little does she know, this little venture will not only change her workout regimen. But her life as well. Bulma, her best friend and confidant, has vowed to support her along the way. However, just as she decides to lend a hand, her own life is upheaved when a past love comes back into the picture. Will she be able to forgive him? Will Chichi let her guard down long enough to experience something new?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Workout Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by art from Funsexydb. A few months ago she posted a piece of Goku and Chichi working out together. And this has been blooming in my head since then 😁. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it. Please read and let me know what you think.

Leaning back in her car seat, Chichi stared warily at the worn out building in front of her. Today was her first workout session at Son’s Gym. But, now that she was actually there, she wondered if it was the right choice.

Son's was a small family owned gym located in the Metro West warehouse district. Despite its appearance, several well known fighters had chosen them for their main training hub. Most of them used the obscure location to keep their anonymity and repel any unwelcome fans.

She could see why after driving up to the bland looking building. The flashiest thing about the place were the vehicles parked out front. And even then, her Cadillac mini SUV stood out from the rest.

Chichi honestly didn't think this gym would be the best fit, but her coworker Yamaha raved about it since he knew the owner. Apparently, everyone who worked or trained there participated in some type of competitive martial arts sport. It was supposed to be the perfect place for those who wanted to avoid the meat markets and get a more personalized training experience. They mainly stayed focused on their workout so it was a low probability of any unwanted advances. Which is exactly what she needed after her last ordeal.

Taking a deep breath, Chichi grabbed her bags and made her way to the front door. After making sure her car was locked, she walked through the glass double doors. The sound of her stiletto pumps causing several heads to turn. Her black business suit an obvious foreign concept to the other patrons.

Ignoring their stares, she kept her stride and followed the signs to the Ladies Locker room. Once inside, she took a moment to review the amenities. If she decided to choose this place it had to at least be in sanitary condition.

To her surprise, she found the room to be much nicer than originally anticipated. Shaped like an L, the lockers were set in the front with a long row of showers and restrooms in the back. She was impressed when a wooden door at the end revealed a small sauna. 

Raising an eyebrow at the unexpected cleanliness, she silently gave the room her approval and used one of the open spots to get ready.

As she undressed, her mind replayed the annoying event that drove her to the edge of the city just so she could exercise in peace.

For Chichi, working out had always been an amazing stress reliever. It was the perfect way to sweat out all the bullshit of the day before heading home. She never advertised it, but she had actually practiced martial arts extensively when she was young. After stopping she just continued the physical routines to stay fit.

To her chargrin, that peace was shattered by some over zealous asshole at her previous gym. She had been going there for two years with no problems. Then boom...here comes this jerk off feeling the need to sow his royal oats.

Chichi readjusted her super duty sports bra as she scoffed at the memory.

Sauza, the asshole, had only been at her old gym for about 6 weeks when he pinned her as his new conquest. She was quite aware of how the other woman fawned over him and had no intention to follow suit. Being a true professional, she tried politely declining his advances. And when that didn't work, she plainly told him to fuck off.

She thought public embarrassment would be enough to dissuade him. But, he proved that wrong by accidently on purpose groping her ass a few days later. This in turn, caused Chichi to drive her fist into his face.....repeatedly. Of course the sleezeball gym manager didn't see fault in his trainers "assistance" and promptly asked her to leave.

Frowning, she mumbled "Bastards!" while tightening her bun.

After changing into a loose gray tank and black tights, she checked her sneakers, pulled on her fingerless gloves then headed out.

Once on the main floor, she walked up to the short bald man standing behind the counter. He gave her a welcoming smile as she approached.

“Welcome to Son’s! How can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Chichi Mao and I have 6 o'clock appointment with Launch. Today's my first day here and she's suppose to show me around. Is she available yet?"

"Ah yes, we spoke on the phone. Nice to meet you by the way. My names Krillin. I'm the Manager here. Feel free to come to me if you need anything. " He said, offering a friendly hand.

Chichi smiled professionally and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. As for Launch, she's actually out sick today. Seems she came down with the flu."

"Oh...well, I'm no stranger to the gym. I could get started by myself."

Krillin shook his head. "There's no need for that. We always have someone available."

"I appreciate it, but I'm really OK with..."

"Hey there!" A deep voice called from behind her.

Chichi sighed as she mentally rolled her eyes. With her hands on her hips, she turned expecting to be accosted be another overly buff Ken doll. Instead, her jaw dropped at the dishevelment awaiting her.

_'What the hell...'_

She honestly didn't know what to think about the tall man. He wore a sweaty white t-shirt with the word MEAT on it. His muscled chest not only highlighting each letter, but an obvious food stain right above the E. Gray joggers that had seen better days adorned his legs with a very visible hole on the front that showed off his muscular thigh.

Thankfully, the black Oasics on his feet were clean. Though the biggest problem had to be the shaggy black mane on his head. It literally sprouted out on all ends. Like he hadn't combed it in years.

Chichi realized that she'd just been staring when he furrowed his brow at her. Clearing her throat, she finally reached out to his waiting hand.

"Sorry.... Hi I'm Chichi Mao."

"Son Goku. It's great to have you here. I'll be your starter for the week since Launch is out sick. I hope you don't mind?" He said with a bright smile.

She was taken back by the pearly whites he flashed her. "Um...you know I'm familiar with the equipment so it's really not necessary."

Chichi jumped when he let loose a loud laugh. "Haha! No way! I'm gonna show you around then we'll go over your routine.” He said before walking away. Releasing a sigh, she resigned herself to follow him. Watching the bounce of his gravity defying hair from behind.

For the next few minutes he gave her a preview of the gym, which turned out to be bigger than she initially thought. The facility carried all the standard equipment along with a few things she'd only seen on TV. Thick ropes, chains, a huge tire, and a sledge hammer. But, the main feature was the large fighting ring in the back.

Another thing she noticed was how focused the patrons were. It appears Yamcha was right when he said it wasn't a meat market. There were no men preening in front of mirrors or women constantly bent over to show off their ass. No selfies were being taken or videos being made. She saw a few with ear plugs but that was it.

After his tour, he found a quiet corner near the barbells to talk. “Tell me about your normal routine. What do you usually do for a workout?” He asked with his arms crossed.

“It really depends on my mood. Sometimes I'll run or do one of the kick boxing classes. ”

Goku snorted. “That's pretty boring.” He then laughed at the sour look she gave him.

“No offense, but that's no real challenge. It's obvious you're already pretty fit. However, you still need to balance your workout session. I'm sensing that you don't do much strength training so we'll start there.”

“Fine.” Chichi sighed.

“Don’t worry. I'm not trying to give you huge biceps like mine.” He said with a goofy laugh while flexing a powerful arm.

This time Chichi did roll her eyes at his antics. Following his lead, they started doing some stretches before getting started.

“You have really great form. Have you done any martial arts other than kickboxing?”

“I just know a thing or two. My coworker did mentioned this place mainly caters to fighters."

"You're coworker?"

She nodded at his question. "Yes, his name's Yamcha. Do you know him? He said he knew the people who worked here.”

Goku stopped mid stretch. "Wait a minute. Yamcha? Ahhhh....you must be the one he was telling us about."

"Me?" She stalled, wondering what rumor her idiot coworker had spread.

"He told us one his bosses might come by. He said that you kicked some guys ass at your old gym. Like, really handed it to him. It's just....you...are not what I was expecting." Goku replied with a sly laugh. Shaking his head in disbelief.

Offended, Chichi defensively put her hands on her hips. "What is that supposed to mean!"

Goku held up his hands as he walked towards the barbells. "Whoa! I meant no harm. Trust me, that's a compliment. We have nothing but respect for strong women here. I just didn't think you'd be so cute."

Blushing at his last comment, she cleared her throat and took the barbells he handed her. "Well, my looks don't have anything to do with me defending myself."

"True, but it doesn't change the fact that you are. I actually saw when you walk in. We have a few female members, but most of them are athletes. It's rare to have someone as fancy as you come in here. I mean, look at me. I must look like a slob to you!" He laughed while pointing at his dirty shirt.

His wardrobe left a lot to be desired, but she kept that to herself. "It is a gym. I don't expect a fashion show."

She noticed how he smirked and gave her an odd look. "What?"

"Yamcha said you were scary, but you seem pretty nice to me."

Rolling her eyes again, Chichi made a mental note to give Yamcha a piece of her mind. "We'll see if you still feel that way by the end of the week."

Goku gave another small laugh before starting their session. Despite her earlier apprehension, she had to admit that he was kind of cute. Even with that messy half-baked look. She normally wouldn't have noticed. But, this guy wasn’t the usual pretty boy. He was real man.

She couldn't help admiring his thick toned chest as it contracted with each lift or the veins stretching across his taunt tan skin....

Closing her eyes, she tried to push those thoughts away and focus on her breathing. Putting her energy into the movements. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Her breath hitching when he stepped behind her to monitor her form.

“Good. Make sure to keep your arms straight.” He said. His strong callused hands making her skin tingle as they anchored her limbs. She could feel heat pooling in her belly at his smooth voice.

She sighed when he finally moved away. Silently hating her treacherous body’s reaction.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with me?! This guy is a vagabond.’_ Mentally scolding herself.

For the next 45 minutes, Chichi not only worked her muscles, but also to keep her hormones in check. She honestly couldn't believe herself. Out of all the men in the world to be attracted to, she chose the guy in the MEAT shirt.

She tried to ignore the beautiful ribbed abs that peeked out from his shirt during pull-ups and his powerful broad shoulders at the back machine. And those joggers he wore? Not only did they have a hole, but they literally left nothing to the imagination. The imprint of his impressive package making an appearance several times during their session.

It almost made up for the fact that this was the hardest workout she'd ever done. How he clasified battle rope exercises as easy was a complete mystery to her.

 _‘He better be glad he's cute.’_ she thought as they did their cool down.

He nearly killed her. Not to mention, he spoke to every single person at each machine they passed. As if the workout they just did together was a breeze. He wasn't even breathing hard! And who the hell is that damn friendly?!

"Awesome job! You kept up nicely today." He complimented as he handed her a clean towel.

It was the first time she noticed the water and hand towel stations around the gym. At least they were considerate. Since they were resting, she decided to use this opportunity to ask him something that had been bugging her.

"Are you family to the owner or something?" She asked while dabbing her face.

Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Me?"

She nodded and took a sip of the bottled water he handed her. "Yeah. You have the same name and you were so...attentive to everyone."

"I am the owner." He said. When her eyes bulged he burst out laughing at her shocked expression.

Chichi stammered through her surprise. "Oh..I'm sorry. I just didn't get that impression from you."

He shook his head and waved off her apology. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first person to have that reaction."

"Well, nobody expects to see someone...so...so young to own this type of business." She said with light blush.

"You mean someone so sloppy. Believe me, I'm well aware of my appearance. As you mentioned earlier, it is a gym. I've just never been one for much flare. Plus 30 isn't that young." he said with a wink.

Chichi snorted a short laugh. "Right. Anyway, I didn't mean to offend you."

He tilted his head as his dark eyes scanned her form. "Not at all. I like how honest you are. Even if you don't say anything it shows on your face."

Her cheeks got a little hotter at his comment. Clearing her throat she decided to change the subject.

"So, what made you want to open a gym?"

"Honestly, it really wasn't my idea. I probably would've been living like a pauper if it hadn't been for my friend Krillin." He said with his arms crossed. She looked over her shoulder and found the short gym manager looking their way. She hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

Of course it would help if she stopped asking questions. "Why do you say that?"

"I was a competitive fighter...well, I still am. Just on hiatus." He chuckled bashfully before continuing. "You see, I got a nasty head injury about 3 years ago. The doctor told me I needed to take some time off or risk permanent damage. I originally planned on moving back home, but Krillin convinced me to invest my winnings. He knew how I liked working with people and felt owning a gym would be perfect for me. I had to put my career on hold, but the least I could do was help others with theirs. So... Here we are.” He said, proudly looking around the facility.

Chichi watched as a look of satisfaction settle on his handsome face. She could tell this place meant a lot to him. It wasn't just about income, but much more. In her experience, most men in this field only cared about themselves. They were never this humble.

 _‘Dammit! He was sweet too! Who the hell is this guy.’_ She thought.

"Well, it's time for me to get home. I appreciate you helping with my workout." she said, backing away slowly.

"Sure! We're doing legs tomorrow so bring your energy." He flashed her one last smile then jogged over to the front desk. Her eyes unintentionally dropping to his tight buns. Chichi mentally admonished herself as she walked into the locker room. Yeah, it was definitely time to go.

*****************

"That woman is out of your league."

"What are you talking about?" Goku said as he approached the counter.

His friend gave him a skeptical look. "I saw that cheesy smile on your face."

"It's not even like that. We were just talking about her session. Most people would've complained about the workout I just gave her, but she took it like a champ." He said with admiration in his voice.

"A turn on for you." Krillin said with a deadpan expression.

"You know she's the one Yamcha told us about." Ignoring his comment.

"Wait...she's the one that beat the snot out of a guy at her last gym?"

"Yep, but it sounds like he deserved it."

"And again, a complete turn on for you. I know how much you like feisty women."

Goku snorted at his friend. Unfortunately, he wasn’t too far off the mark. Deflecting, he leaned over the counter and whispered. "Says the guy who's in love with a certain blond boxer."

"Whatever man. This isn't about me. It's about..." He stopped and turned as Chichi strode past them towards the front door. Her head held high and a light blush accross her cheeks.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at the slow grin forming on Goku's face as he watched her leave. He never showed interest in any woman. In the gym or otherwise. But the way he stared behind her was a dead giveaway.

"You're drooling."

“It's not that serious.”

“Here's a towel.”

"Ok fine! Yeah, I think she's cute.” Goku admitted with an annoyed huff.

“Uh hunh.”

“I'd be blind not to notice.”

“Right.” Krillin agreed sarcastically

“But, as you stated earlier, she's way out of my league. I look like Pig-Pen compared to her." Goku stated as he leaned back.

Krillin chuckled as he pointed to the stain on Goku's shirt. "You’re not wrong about that."

"Anyway, how can I take advise from you? You've been pining after the same woman for six months."

"Hey, at least I know my limitations. That woman can have anyone she wants and I guarantee you... I'm not it." Krillin glared back and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Dude, she changed her name to a number. Limitations go out the window at that point. And how can you be sure when you haven't even talked to her yet?”

"She'd tower over me."

"Everyone towers over you. And who cares? You’re a prized fighter with two Championship Belts." Goku said with a punch to his arm that was just a bit too hard.

"In a similar weight class and that was years ago." Krillin refuted while rubbing his arm.

“So what? Doesn't make it less relevant. You earned those titles."

“Whatever man. The point is I'm not even trying to go there.”

Goku was about to give another rebuttal when he noticed a familiar face coming towards the door. Smiling mischievously, he held his hands up in defeat.

“Alright, alright. It's your life.”

Hearing the door open, Krillin turned to greet their patron. Only to find the very person they were discussing. He could feel the heat creep up his face as the blond bombshell walked up.

“Hey shorty! How's it going!” Her normal cold expression softening for him.

Goku snickered when Krillin replied with a nervous greeting. “Hello 18.” His blush deepening under the scrutiny of her blue eyes.

With a knowing smile she walked around to greet Goku. “Hey, you mind if I use the ring today? I have a new match coming up so I need to get in some sparring time.”

“Sure. I don't have anyone scheduled.”

“Cool. Mind spotting me till my trainer gets here?”

“I have one more training session coming up, but Krillin’s free.” Goku reapplied enthusiastically.

Krillin’s head snapped up at the suggestion. “What!”

“Did you know that he won two Championships?”

18’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. “Nice! Why don't you tell me all about it in the ring. I'll be right back short stuff.” She said before heading to the locker room.

“You bastard!” Krillin whisper yelled.

“Don't be mad. I have a feeling this is gonna go a lot smoother than you think.”

“How the hell do you know?!” Wanting to choke his oldest friend.

“That woman doesn't smile at anyone. But, she does for you short stuff.” Goku said with a wink. “Op!..My appointment just walked in. Gotta go!”

“I can't believe him sometimes!” Krillin groaned as his pain in the ass friend sprinted towards the other member.

“Hey short stuff!” Krillin jumped when 18 hailed him from behind. “Don't make a girl wait!”

Krillin sighed as he stepped from behind the counter. _‘This is gonna be a long night.’_


End file.
